


Talk Dirty to Me

by stellamidnight



Series: Talking Points [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve soon regrets encouraging Danny to wear a gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a new series of PWP stories loosely connected by the theme of "talking."

Danny was easily the most vocal lover Steve had ever had. Which wasn’t surprising considering how much Danny talked all the time— the surprise was how much Steve liked it.

His previous romantic partners sometimes begged or cursed. Catherine would let loose an ‘Oh God!’ whenever he did something she liked. But Danny loved to say his lover's name, plead for more, and describe in detail how good it felt and how much he wanted it. Danny kept talking even after they were done, cuddling up and whispering about how good it was and how hard Steve made him come. And Steve loved hearing every single word.

The one and only time they tried using a gag on Danny was a complete disaster.

They didn’t use any restraints since it was Danny’s first time wearing a gag. They’d agreed there wasn’t any point in figuring out a hand signal or some other safe action before they knew if they liked using a gag. They weren’t heavy into BDSM anyway; they were just adventurous and willing to try anything once. 

The plan was for Danny to ride Steve while wearing the gag. If Danny felt any discomfort or had difficulty breathing, his hands would be free to remove the gag. Plus, Steve would be able to see it on Danny’s face if something was wrong.

Danny straddled Steve’s hips with the gag in his hands. “You ready for your dream come true?” he joked before placing the ball gag in his own mouth and wrapping the leather straps behind his head. Steve smiled encouragingly and stroked his hands up Danny’s strong thighs as he watched his partner fasten the buckle to keep the gag in place.

“You look good, babe,” Steve told him, surprised by how husky his voice sounded as he stared up at Danny. The bright red ball and thick black straps somehow exaggerated Danny’s nudity and made his powerful body look vulnerable. Steve reached up a hand to tenderly trace his fingers over Danny’s lips that were stretched tight around the rubber ball and a string of saliva slipped out to dribble down Danny’s chin. A humiliated blush spread across his cheeks and Steve’s dick twitched in response.

“You ready to get fucked?” Steve asked, pressing his hips up to gently bounce Danny in his lap. Danny moaned around the gag and nodded eagerly. They’d already done some foreplay and prep, so they were both wound up and ready to go.

With a saucy grin, Steve made a show of casually threading his fingers together behind his head as if he was lazily relaxing. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he teased.

Danny rolled his eyes and grumbled around the gag. Steve chuckled, knowing the gag was holding back more than a few choice words about Danny being left to do all the work. After a few more mumbled complaints, Danny raised up enough to reach behind him and grasp Steve’s cock. Positioning the tip at his opening, Danny slowly sank down on it in one fluid motion. 

Steve moaned in response to the delicious sensation as Danny lowered himself onto his cock. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Steve floated in the euphoric feeling of Danny’s body tightly clenching his dick while he patiently waited for Danny to give him the go ahead to start moving. As the moment dragged on, Steve stretched his legs out flat on the bed and dug his heels into the mattress to counteract his body’s instinctive urge to pump his hips. He wanted to give Danny as much time as he needed, but he thought he might die soon if Danny made him wait much longer. 

A light slap to his chest startled Steve out of his thoughts. He blinked up to find Danny glaring down at him. “Nnnnhh!” Danny demanded, talking as best he could around the gag. Steve realized he’d been waiting for a verbal cue that wasn’t going to come this time. Danny had already started moving, but Steve was so accustomed to hearing Danny say what he wanted that he'd ignored Danny's nonverbal cues. 

“Right!” Steve nodded, shaking off his momentary disorientation to get with the program. He pulled his legs up enough to bend his knees slightly and planted his feet flat against the bed. This new position gave him the leverage he needed to rock his hips up into Danny, who responded by raising and lowering himself as he began to ride Steve. Their combined efforts soon synced up, intensifying the sensation as they worked together in a familiar rhythm. 

Steve was content to let Danny set the pace, easily following his partner’s lead. But he missed the constant commentary Danny usually provided. Every question Steve tossed out, “You like that, babe?” or “That feel good?” was met with inarticulate grunts that quickly lapsed into silence.

Danny looked incredibly sexy sitting astride Steve. His muscular thighs flexed every time he rose up to sink back down again and his hairy chest moved with each panted breath. Steve didn’t know which was hotter— watching his own cock slide up inside of Danny over and over again or watching Danny’s thick cock bounce as he moved up and down. 

But Steve missed hearing Danny’s voice. The grunts and groans spilling out from around the gag weren’t enough. Somehow, a Danny who couldn’t talk wasn’t _his_ Danny. 

Steve frowned, confused by his own feelings. Danny was right there with him, riding him enthusiastically, yet he seemed distant somehow. Driven by the need to feel closer to his lover, he grabbed Danny and quickly rolled him onto his back. Despite his best efforts, he accidently slipped out while shifting position to loom over Danny. 

His emotional disquiet combined with the unexpected withdrawal to weaken his erection. Even as he pushed Danny’s bent legs up against his chest and plunged back into Danny’s hole, he could feel himself going soft. He tried to concentrate on the feel of Danny’s body, the tight heat he was thrusting into and the comforting feeling of Danny reaching up to wrap his strong arms around him. But it was no use. The more he tried to regain his erection, the faster he went completely soft.

Steve gently withdrew, pulled the condom off his limp dick and tossed it in the tiny bedside trashcan with a defeated sigh. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling while every bad joke he’d ever heard about erectile dysfunction ran through his mind. _Impotence is nature’s way of saying, ‘Hey, no hard feelings.’_

Danny unfastened and pulled off the gag, pausing to wipe the saliva from his mouth before scooting closer. His voice was a low growl in Steve’s ear. “You know what’s going to happen now, Steve? You’re gonna crawl down between my legs and wrap your lips around my dick. I want you to suck me off nice and slow while I tell you how goddamn good it feels. And if you do a good enough job, maybe, just maybe, I’ll help you get off after I finish coming down your throat.”

And that’s exactly what happened. The next morning, Steve tossed the gag into the trashcan while Danny complained about how much it had cost to order online. Apparently it came as part of a package deal with a blindfold. “You liked the blindfold, remember?” Danny cajoled as he lobbied for keeping the set.

Steve pounced on top of Danny, pressing him back against the pillow with a fervent kiss. “I liked the blindfold,” Steve agreed between more kisses. “The blindfold can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, so I decided to ease back into writing with a few PWP one-shots. If you liked this one, feel free to suggest a prompt related to the "talking" theme.


End file.
